


Commander Shinobi

by eaglesgirl100



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglesgirl100/pseuds/eaglesgirl100
Summary: Female Sasuke UchihaThe war over.  Satsuki was the only survivor.  She woke up in a world plagued with titans.  She joined the Survey Corps. She was admired for her beauty and bravery. But one day she suddenly disappeared. She was frozen in Time.  49 years later the truth and mystery would be discovered.I don't own Naruto that's Masashi KishimotoI don't own Attack on Titan that's Isayama HajimeThis is also on Wattpad:@Leviswiffey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

_Standing there in the middle of a battlefield, Satsuki Uchiha could smell rotting corpses, blood, and many more. The grass is painted with the blood of the fallen shinobi. They came from all the hidden villages. After Madara was resurrected, he was invincible. He slaughtered anyone in his path that was in the way of his goal to become the most powerful Shinobi, including Naruto. Satsuki feels like it was just yesterday that she was begging him not to die.  
_

_"Suki-teme, take good care of Kurama ok?" That's when she felt foreign chakra inside her body. She realized what he was doing. He was transferring the Kyuubi to her. The chakra made her body feel on fire._

_Once the burning sensation was over, she looked down at the Blonde in her arms. "I-I w-will d-dobe." The Uchiha woman cried, feeling Naruto go limp in her arms._

_Walking towards the remains of Kohona, she went to the ruins of the Uchiha Compound. The eighteen-year-old hid scrolls of weapons and other supplies. One scroll, in particular, had the mangekyou eyes of her father. Itachi must have taken them and hidden them. **"You know you damn Uchiha Naruto wouldn't want you sulking."** Said a gruff, rough voice. Kurama forgave her a time ago. At first, he was furious at being Satsuki's Jinchuriki but found out she wasn't so bad after all. "I know that. He would want to move on." The onyx eyed girl replied._

_Moments later, her vision went black. Waking back up she found herself surrounded by buildings. It was dark. Weeks and weeks went by. She eavesdropped around, apparently, this place was called the Underground. A place under the capital. There are three walls protecting them from things called titans. The underground was located under Wall Sina, the inner wall. Then farther out was Wall Rose. Finally the outer wall. Wall Maria. She snuck out using her Sharingan to knock out the Military Police. A month went by. She learned about the military branches. The Garrison, The Military Police, and The Survey Corps. The Garrison protected the walls. The Military Police protect and the King. Finally, The Survey Corps go outside the walls to try to reclaim land from the titans.  
_

_The minimum age for recruitment was 12, so being 18 she was able to join. After 3 years of training, Satsuki ranked 1st overall. While she was there she learned the year, 789. Making her choice, she chose the Survey Corps. Her Sharingan would help her in many. The Survey Corps had only had 6 expeditions outside the walls._

_On her first expedition, she finally got an image of what the people of the walls fear. Giant, naked, genitaless monsters. Satsuki could hear the screams of her comrades being eaten. On that expedition, she got 10 kills alone._

_Over 4 years she rose the ranks to the rank of Commander. Satsuki Uchiha, 5th Commander of the Survey Corps. During her command, The Survey Corps had fewer casualties some times even none. For that, she was admired for her bravery. Many suitors would pursue her for her beauty, but she would reject them like flies._

_On a Wednesday of the year 800, she disappeared on a monthly survey of Wall Rose. The squads with described fog cloudy their vision as they heard clashes of blades and shouting. Once the fog cleared, the only thing they saw was the Commander's stallion._

_Once the news was spread of Satsuki's disappeared many grieved. In honor of Satsuki, the king decided to put up a statue of her in the main hall. It was about 30ft tall (9.144 meters) Satsuki stood tall, she had her ODM on, with her holding her blades out, angling inward a little. On her podium was the engraving,_

_Satsuki Uchiha 5th Commander of the Survey Corps_

_We honor her beauty, compassion, kindness, generosity, devotion, and Bravery with this statue_

_May she rest in peace with her Comrades._

_As time began to pass only one question remained in people's minds._

**_What happened that day?_ **

_And little to their knowledge, their question would be answered 49 years later._


	2. 1 The Past

It was the year 848, three years after the fall of Shiganshina. Erwin Smith the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, along with Captain Levi and his squad, Hanji Zoe, and Mike Zacharias riding in a carriage on their way to the Wall Sina because they were invited to a Military Ball hosted by the King himself.

"Hey Erwin, why and the hell did we come here in the first place." the captain barked out. "It would be rude to decline an invitation, besides as Commander I'm required to come."

Minutes later the carriage stopped at its destination. Walking towards a stone archway they entered.

As they were mingling with the guests, Levi's attention was caught by a statue of a Survey Corps woman in the middle of the room. To satisfy his curiosity he started to migrate towards the statue.

When he arrived, Levi read the engraving. He was surprised. Usually, the King didn't give a shit about the Survey corps. "Ah I see, you came to admire Commander Uchiha's statue. I can't blame you, Captain Levi, she's a beauty." an elderly voice behind him. Turning around he faced Dot Pixis, Commander of the Garrison. "She disappeared 478 years ago on a survey of Wall Rose. Her squad said fog came and they could hear fighting. When the fog cleared, Uchiha's horse was empty. Never knew what happened. Such a shame."

"Tch. She must've been a coward and ran." Levi replied in a monotone voice.

"Now Captain Levi, on her first expedition she killed at least 10 titans. During her command, the expeditions had little to no casualties."

"Many Commanders after Uchiha look up to her." Erwin cut in. "Her tactics were more advanced than mine from the reports I've read about her expeditions."

_'This woman must have been freaking strong if Erwin is complimenting her'_

"I've had the pleasure of training in the Training Corps with her. When we introduced ourselves she made the Commander so mad, he made her run laps until sunset." Pixis laughed out. A few moments later his face suddenly became serious.

"When she became Commander, people and nobles were against it because she was a woman. Their view of a woman Commander was that she slept around for it. Satsuki wouldn't even glance at a man confessing for her. But there was also another reason they were against."

The next words shocked Levi and Erwin, but they didn't look any different. "Because she was from the underground."

The underground. A place where the dirtiest of the dirtiest criminals live. Including the birthplace of Levi.

"If you want to know more you should go visit Marcus Forbes in Karanese District. He's one of the only surviving members of Uchiha's squad still alive. He was even there when she disappeared if you're looking for clues for what happened. The government is providing him home for a reward for his services." Was the last thing Pixis said before walking away.

Erwin turned to Levi."Tomorrow we're heading to Karanese district to meet Mr.Forbes."

"You gotta be shitting me Erwin, that happened 48 years ago. How the hell are we going to find evidence."

"That's why we're taking Hanji with us," Erwin said before he walked away.

***Next Day***

Arriving at Forbes' house, Erwin politely knocked on the door. They heard grumbling on the other side of the door. The knob twisted and the person who opened it was an old wrinkly man.

"Marcus Forbes my name is Erwin Smith Commander of the Survey Corps. I'm here to ask you a few questions."

The old man looked him up and down then looked behind him to inspect his comrades, once he was done he looked Erwin straight into his eyes. "You're Edward's boy aren't you?"

Erwin's eyebrows rose in shock." You knew my father?" he asked. "Of course I do. Your father broke Satsuki's heart. I should've fed his ass to the titans." He sneered at the young man. "But that was a long time ago."

But the elder finally got back to his senses and invited them in. He started making tea for his guests. Once he placed the tea down, he asked, "So want do you wanna know?"

**The interrogation has started.**


	3. 2

Hours later, finally leaving the house, the group started their ride back to HQ. The moon was the only light source guiding them along their path.  
As they were riding, they still had questions floating around in their minds. But their biggest question was,

**What was in that box that he gave the Commander?**

_As they were leaving the older man stopped them, "Before you go take this." As he took out a medium wooden box with carvings of fire around a symbol that looked like a swirl with a triangle at the end. "This was Satsuki's most prized possession. In her will, it was told to give to me. Over the years I never opened it. But I think the object inside would be useful to you for your search."_

The morning came. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the breeze was cool. Inside Erwin's office were Hanji, Mike, and Levi. Erwin took the box out of his desk drawer and placed it on the surface.   
"I have yet to open it. So I thought you guys might wanna be here when I do." Hanji was jumping up and down in excitement. "CAN I OPEN IT ERWIN!!!!!"

Levi getting annoyed by their antics kicked them. "Shut it shitty glasses." Hanji pouted. "Aww, that hurt." Erwin getting impatient opened the box, but was disappointed by seeing a necklace. The necklace was a chain with a circular object with designs hanging off it. The circular object was a design under a glass circle. The pattern was a red hexagram with a line from the middle going up left, upright, and going down stopping about the fourth left of red. It was surrounded by black.

"What's so special about a fucking necklace." Levi blurted out. Hanji out of curiosity, reached out to touch it. Once they made contact, the scenery around them turned pitch black. "What the heck did you do Hanji." Hanji was nervously sweating. "I don't know I just really wanted to touch it." Suddenly the groups surrounding changed. It was Shiganshina. Erwin heard the sound of children laughing. The children ran straight through them.

Reaching out to touch another person, the Commander's hand went straight through the person. "It's like a memory." He stated. "This is a memory of the past."

"So let me get this shit straight. We touched a necklace, then poof we're in the past." ranted Levi. "Yes Levi, somehow the necklace is showing us a memory."

The group then heard hooves stomping. Looking they saw the Survey Corps coming from an expedition. In front, they saw the woman they were investigating. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail. Beautiful pale skin glittered from the sunlight. Onyx eyes, a button nose, and soft pink lips. The woman's height looked about a little shorter than Levi. Her uniform was different from the others. With the standard Survey Corps jacket, her shirt and pants were both black. Her face showed no emotions.

Beside her was a man who looked like a complete replica of Mike. Erwin turned to Mike in question. "My father was in the Survey Corps before I was born," he said to satisfy their curiosity. They now heard shouting,

"That's right, kill the titans!"

"No one can beat Commander Sastsuki!"

"I wanna be like her when I grow up!"

These shouts of positivity were the things they weren't used to. "Don't they ever shut up." a Feminine voice interrupted. They turned back to Satsuki."You know Commander, you are known as Humanity's Strongest after all." Mike's father replied.  
"Humanity's Strongest my butt." She stated."The casualties were small this time, but next time they could be more Michael."

"But they weren't." He pointed out.  
"Shut up." As she moved her horse to lightly punch him on the shoulder.   
Then the memory changed again but in a bar. Satsuki and Michael are sitting at a table in the far corner. Their table was filled with five shot glasses with two of them filled with whiskey.

"You're still drowning your sorrows away?" Michael asked. "What's it look like?" She replied.

"What's so great about Edward Smith anyway?"

"Meh." Satsuki puffed out."You know, my last two lovers cheated on me, and now my crush already is courting a woman. My love life sucks. Soon Michael." she patted his arm."You'll find a woman who will take your breath away. Leave the Corps for her. Marry her. Have a kid named Mike, because of your big ego. Then you have me. Lonely as a tree in the middle of a field."

"Satsuki you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Mike's father said as the Black-haired Commander took another shot. "You know what. I have a new type of man now." she slurred "I wanna man who's at least 3 inches taller, and he HAS to have an undercut. Black hair, and won't take crap from no one." Michael huffed. "Well, that's gonna be easy Commander." As Michael's voice withered out. The memory changed again. This time in Wall Rose. The stars were twinkling in the dark sky.

"Commander, are we done yet." a soldier complained.

"Almost, Cadet Forbes," she replied. Out of nowhere, the fog came, blocking everyone's vision. They heard the sounds of yelling and clashes of blades. Once the fog cleared only the stallion of the Commander was left. Erwin and the other surroundings came back to the present. "With this new information." Erwin, breaking the silence."We can know what happened."

**The Memories are seen**


	4. 3 Frozen

A year later, doing their monthly routine of surveying Wall Rose, Commander Erwin Smith, along with the Special Operations Squad, Hanji, and Mike were riding through an open field. As they were surveying they entered a dense forest. “Oi Erwin where the heck are we?” barked out a short man, with black hair, styled in an undercut. It was raining hard, and Levi didn’t like getting wet. 

“There’s a cave nearby we could shelter in,” Erwin yelled. Leaning left, the group took another path. On the right side of the path was a mountain with a cave on the side. They took shelter there. 

Walking deeper into the cave, Hanji found an open chamber leading to an opening. Hanji screamed to the top of their lungs,” ERWIN!! I FOUND SOMETHING YOU WOULD LOVE!!!!!” Running towards Hanji’s location, Erwin’s eyes were in shock at what they found. 

There in the opening was Satsuki Uchiha frozen in the ice. Looking like someone was about to kill her. Her uniform had cuts and she was bleeding. Her eyes were red with three comma looking things in a triangle. Her hands were holding her blades from her ODM. But more shock was an MP with a gun to her head. 

“Why would an MP try to kill her?” Hanji questioned. They were puzzled at the sight. “That’s a good question Hanji. But unfortunately, I don’t have an answer.” Erwin sighted.”After we’re done. I’m going to have to report this to General Zackly about what we found. Then he will carry the final verdict.”

**Found again after Decades.**


	5. After 48 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Female Naruto was Erwin's mother? would that be a story you guys would be interested in? Let me know.

“Are you sure we’re going on the right path Commander Erwin?” questioned Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police. Erwin and Nile used to be close friends during their trainee days but their friendship fell apart once they went their separate ways. 

After the group discovered Satsuki frozen in ice, Erwin reported it to General Zackly. Zackly decided to the Commanders of the military branches to investigate.

“I am sure of it Dok. It’s just on the mountain.” Referring to the mountain in their vision.

Once they arrived at the mouth cave, the group dismounted their horses. And lit the torches they brought along. As they walked further into the cave, the only light source was their torches. 

Walking even farther into the cave the group spotted a source of light ahead of them. 

“You see that light? That’s where we’re going.” Erwin informed the group. Walking through the light, there in ice was the woman with a gun to her head. “You see General Zackly. From the looking of this, and the stories of her squad. It seems she led her attacker away from her squad.”

Zackly stroking his beard.”But here’s the question Commander Erwin. DO we want to free her? She could hold a danger to the Corps.”

“As much as I want to say we keep her in here. I propose that we unfreeze her from the ice, and arrest the Military Police cadet for treason.” Surprisingly Nile spoke up and reasoned.

“Satsuki was always a reasonable woman. I would release her and give her a trail.” Pixis spoke up.

Zackly sighed. Why was everything so complicated?  _ I'm too old for this.  _ “Fine. Nile bring some of your soldiers with torches. Unfreeze the Military Police cadet first. Don’t unfreeze the arm with the gun. Once you unfreeze Commander Satsuki. Bring her to the Military Hospital in Wall Sina. Once she recovers we have a trail.” 

**Soon the Mystery would be revealed.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Look Into the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheh First update in 2021. Hehehe I write both books during school 😂 so I don’t get yelled at by my teachers. Enjoy 😊

Military Police came in with torches in hand. One by one they brought them near the ice, slowly melting away from the flames. Minutes past they were nearly to their objective of unfreezing the cadet. They managed to identify him as Cadet Isaac Hill of the Military Police. He was discharged for selling ODM gear, and was caught by the Survey Corps.

Erwin, Levi, Hanji along with Nile and Zackly stood by and watched. Pixis left a while ago, saying he had paperwork to catch upon. But Erwin knew the true meaning behind his words. Pixis just wanted to drink. Hanji was still coming up with theories as of why Satsuki was in the ice.

\----------------------------------------------

Satsuki felt strange. The last thing she remembered was a MP trying to kill her. As she became more conscious, she heard muffled voices. Her sight coming back, the onyx-eyed woman saw strange people with uniforms like the government. She sealthfully turned off her sharingan hoping that didn't notice her Kekkei Genkai.

Three had symbols of the familiar Wings of Freedom. While most of the others, excluding the old man, had the Military Police unicorn. She kept still to overhear and examine the strangers and her surroundings.

She now heard the MP cadet yelling out of nowhere. "WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled. His body,except the armed hand, unfrozen.

A smug MP came up to him, "Cadet Isaac Hill, my name is Nile Dok, the current Commander of the Military Police. You are under arrest for the selling of ODM gear, assaulting a Commanding officer, and attempted murder of Commander Satsuki Uchiha." He said in a commanding tone.

"Y-You're lying. T-the c-current Commander i-is Michael Author." Isaac stuttered. "You're correct. He was a Commander 48 years ago."

The large man wearing the Wings of Freedom came up to him. Grabbing his arm, allowing an MP to melt the frozen arm. Isaac still kept screaming hysterically, but the expressions on both men near him kept a calm, but stern look on their faces. The arm was unfrozen, taking the gun from him, the midget pointed the gun at him, "Tell me, do you wanna die now, or do you wanna wait for your execution, because I'll gladly blow your shitty brains now to save you your misery."

"Captain Levi, that's not necessary." The old man stepped in. 

"Imprisonment is the punishment of selling ODM gear, but combine that with the assault and attemped murder of a commander, you will be sent to execution. Do you have any defense?"

"That bitch ruined my life. She set me up." He seethed. " She slept her way up the chain. She's a whore who will spread her legs for anyone."

The elder sighed. "Commander Dok, take him to the execution chamber. It will be a silent execution. I want this unwrapped as much as possible. I don't want the nobles to start questioning things."

"Yes Commander-in-chief." Dok nodded. Grabbing some chains, he locked him around Isaac's wrists. Turning to some soldiers that saluted, "Take him in the wagon and make sure he can't be seen." Breaking the salute, the soldiers escorted the criminal out of the cave.

Satsuki analyzed the situation. It seems that she was frozen in this ice for 48 years. "It's still a wonder of how they were frozen." the large man questioned as the remaining soldiers started to melt the ice around Satsuki. The man looked abnormally like the man she fell in love with. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that were both the same shade as Edward Smith's. "If my hypothesis is correct, this used to be a deep pond, but over time the dirt couldn't be absorbed and it froze dues to the freezing temperatures." An enthusiastic person said. Their goggle like glasses gleamed.

“Tch. Can’t you be any louder shitty glasses?” The short raven haired man grumbled. “Levi why don’t you cheer up for once.” They pouted. They walked up to Levi and patted his head “You’re always so grumpy aren’t you Captain Short Stack.” ‘Levi huh?’ Satsuki thought ‘What a nice name.’ Levi glared at Hange as he swatted away their hand. “Don’t touch me. I don’t wanna get infected with any of your fucking diseases.”

As Satsuki was listening her vision started to go black and hearing being more muffled. She felt cold, so cold in fact she couldn’t even feel her body. It seems the next time I’ll see you guys. It will be in a hospital bed. She thought as she fainted, but her body from the outside didn’t change posture.

Observing the work the MPs did so far, be impatient Levi tilted his head towards Erwin, “When are we gonna get the hell out of this place?” Levi wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. It was filthy and he didn’t want to get any dirt on his clothes. Besides it was already dusk. Erwin turned to Levi, “Soon actually.The Premier wants to finish this tomorrow since it’s already dusk.” As the group heard Nile shouting.

Journeying back to Headquarters, Erwin was thinking about all the possibilities of information Satsuki had. Growing up his father pushed him to become a teacher like him. He remembered a time in class when his father was teaching history. He remembered asking about life before the titans came, but his father brushed it off. Later that night, Edward told his son about his theory that humanity used to live outside of the wall. When he told his friends, his father died mysteriously. Erwin knew the reason behind it. The Military Police killed his father to keep quiet about outside of the walls. The Commander looked up at the stars.

_Father, maybe she has information to prove your theory correct._

Levi laid in his bed almost asleep. He was finally getting some sleep after staying up to finish paperwork. He started to drift off into slumber, the captain’s breathing slowed as to show the peacefulness of the inside of walls without thinking of the bloodthirsty monsters behind the tall stone walls. His dream however changed into a horrendous nightmare.

_Levi stood in the middle of a field filled with the bodies of the dead. The surroundings didn’t look familiar to him. He scanned the soldiers. Each one had a metal headband with different engravings. He suddenly heard explosions around him. Levi wandered off to investigate. What the hell? He thought as he saw the source. Satsuki Uchiha stood there. She had stab wounds and bruises. Levi looked at the source of the wounds. A man with long spiking Black hair, he wore red metal things around his body. The strangest thing to Levi was the cracks on the mysterious man._

_The cracked man cackled out in glee. “You’re weak. Even if you are an Uchiha you can defeat me. It’s no wonder why that Uzumaki brat protects you” Satsuki looked at him and glared. “Shut up.” she whispered. The only reason why Levi could hear it was because of how close he was._

_“Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!!!!” she screamed. Her left eye changed into the familiar pattern of that necklace, while the other was purple and her purple pupil was surrounded by darker purple rings with comma-like things surrounding it._

_Dark purple flames erupted from her body. They started to form a skeleton until it formed a warrior Levi only saw in old scrolls he found in his time in the underground. “I'LL KILL YOU MADARA!!!!” she screamed in rage and agony._

_Levi looked at the man now named Madara and only laughed. “ Your Susanoo is still weak.” As blue flames surrounded him also forming a warrior. They both charged Flame vs flame. Levi watched as Satsuki managed to invade Madara’s susanoo. The flames didn’t hurt her. She slapped a paper with symbols on him. She looked him in the eyes. “It’s over Madara.” When the symbols glowed. Right before Madara disappeared, he took one final strike at her as he pulled a kunai and slashed her chest._

_He disappeared and the blues flames died down and Satsuki’s flames dispersed. She limped over to a body holding to close. She whispered this to him to quiet for Levi to hear. The body went limp and she cried. She fell back with blood coming out of her mouth._

Levi gasped and woke up drenched in sweat. The only thought going through his head was _What the hell was that?_

**Life is like a spinning wheel going round and round**


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon sun was bright as ever. Inside the cave with ice, the MPs and Survey Corps came back to unfreeze Satsuki. With torches, they closed in. The fire kissed the ice making it melt at the touch.

Slowing they started making progress. Closer and closer, they were almost at their target. Adrenaline was pumping through Erwin. They were almost complete. 

"Commanders!!" a MP yelled. "We hit our target!!" Both Nile and Erwin looked at the cadet who saluted. Both Commanders walked up to a sight of former-Commanders blade out of the ice. Nile turned to the soldier,"Make sure you unfreeze both hands first to get the blades. I don't want any unnecessary injuries."He stated. Erwin slightly moved his head towards Nile. "Once she is unfrozen, the Survey Corps will take her to Mitras. I already got it approved by Premier." Nile replied, "You can keep her. She was never under our jurisdiction in the first place. We have no use for her." Erwin nodded in agreement.

As time went by, they managed to unfreeze Satsuki's arms. In the process of unarming her. When they unfroze them, her hands went limp dropping them. Same with her arms, telling them even though her eyes were open, she was unconscious. Minutes later they managed to entirely unfreeze Satsuki. She dropped forward but never hit the ground thanks to Levi catching her.

They escorted her in a carriage to make it not look suspicious. Once they arrived a couple nurses took her and proceeded to look her over. They rushed her to surgery.

A Day later Erwin and Levi went to the hospital."She has major frostbite, a concussion,her ribs are broken, and stab wounds all over her body." The head doctor, Carson Blackmore informed the men. "Do you know when she will wake?" Erwin asked. The doctor shook his head. "We don't know if she could wake up now, tomorrow,next week,in a couple months, or even years." That made things even more difficult. Out of nowhere Levi spoke up, "Can we see her?" Doctor Blackmore nodded. "Follow me."

After turning right down a hallway they walked a little more before stopping in front of a door. Carson looked at the military men. "This is her room." After that he walked away. Erwin grasped the knob and twisted it, opening the door. On the bed Satsuki laid still. The white sheets covering her. Her long black hair was neatly cut and brushed. Her skin was pale, and it illuminated in the sunlight. Both Erwin and Levi had to admit it. Satsuki Uchiha was a work of art. Erwin was in disbelief that his father didn't fall for her.

"So what the heck to do we do now?" Levi asked. Erwin looked at him, gazing away from the balck-haired woman. "We wait."

Months went by, and Satsuki hasn't shown signs of waking up. The year 849, one year it's been since she was extracted from her frozen prison. Only the Higher-ups of the military knew of her being alive. If it came out to the public, the nobles would demand answers they couldn't give. A miracle came this year.

Satsuki felt warm. She became more and more conscious. Stirring Satsuki opened her eyes. "Ow." she said because it was too bright, at the same time she weakly brought her hand to her eyes, shielding them from the bright sun. She quickly adjusted to the brightness. She sat up and looked around. To her right was a night stand made ofneatly stained wood. Sitting right beside it was a small wooden dresser. In front of her in the far left corner was a desk. Finally to the right was a door. Looking to her left was a window with short curtains which ended at the bottom of the window frame.

The knob on her door opened. Entering was a woman wearing white pants and a white shirt with a stitching of a jasmine flower, and she was holding a clipboard. The woman looked at her with a shocked expression. Then rushed out of her room yelling,"She awake." A few minutes later nurses came rushing in, and started to check on her.

In his office, Erwin was doing paperwork as Levi came to him complaining about how messy the new recruits were. Levi was pacing back and forth. "They're freaking pigs living in their own shtupid filth. They don't even know how to freaking clean pro-" he was interrupted by Erwin's door being slammed open. It was a cadet from the MP, who was panting from all the running. Levi glared at the uninvited guest. "What heck do the MPs want?" The soldier cowardly went into a salute. "I-I was s-sent b-by C-Commader D-Dok. H-He t-told m-me t-to t-tell C-Commander E-Erwin t-that Satsuki U-Uchiha w-was a-awake. A-A c-carriage w-will b-being a-arriving f-for y-ou s-sir." He stuttered. Erwin's head sharply looked at him. "Dismissed." The MP scurried out of his office. Turing to Levi, "You're coming with me Levi." Levi snorted. "Of course you'd say that."

Their carriage arrived at the hospital. When they walked in the building they were greeted with the sight of the familiar Doctor Carson Blackmore, along with Dot Pixis, Nile Dok, and Darius Zackly. "I see you got the message." Pixis said. Erwin looked at them. "I did. Are we allowed to see her?" He questioned the doctor. He nodded. "Follow me."As they were walking, they asked Carson questions and he answered them. "We gave her a book to keep her entertained." they arrived at the door. Carson turned to them. "She's in here. Physically she's healed. But mentally we don't know. So I suggest be calm and don't yell." He opened the door. Allowing the high authority men in.

The men looked at the sight. The woman was laying on her bed reading a book. The sun shined on her. She was so focused on her book, she didn't notice the guests. But her focus broke when she heard a voice, "Miss Satsuki, these men are here to see you." She looked up and saw the familiar faces of the men she saw in the cave. " These are Captain Levi,Commander Pixis, Commander Erwin, Commander Dok , and Premier Zackly." He introduced deciding it would be best just to introduce them and leave, and he did just that. Deciding to play ignorant she tilted her head in question. "Are you mistaken? There are no such people in those positions."

Erwin walked forward placing a chair by her bed. "We thought you were dead." Satsuki's face remained innocent. "Dead?" Erwin nodded. "You've been in a coma for a year" she tilted her head. "What happened then?" He looked at her. "You were trapped in ice for 48 years and a coma for 1." She widened her. "49 years?" Erwin nodded. "49 years. And we have some questions."

She looked at him. "I'll help anyway that I can." Zackly nodded in appreciation. "Could you tell us what occurred when that military Police cadet ambushed you?" She looked at them. "Me and my squad were doing our monthly survey of Wall Maria when fog came out of nowhere. I was attacked, but I managed to lead the attacker away from my squad. I recognized him as Isaac Hill, a MP cadet caught smuggling ODM by me. He managed to stab me quite a lot actually." Looking thoughtful from that last sentence."When we were running he pulled a gun on me. Then the next thing we knew the ground collapsed and I felt cold.Finally I woke up here."

Zackly looked thoughtful. "After recovering would you mind if you could join the Survey Corps again?" Her eyes brightened. "Yes." she breathed. "Then it's decided then. Once you have a full recovery you will resume command under Commander Erwin Smith." He said finally then leaving with Nile.

Pixis walked up to her. He took a flask and held it out in front of her.

"You've always liked whiskey." She recognized the flask. She gifted it to her Garrison friend Dot Pixis. She looked at him."You're alive. I thought you've gotten eaten by a pretty lady by now." Pixis laughed. "You still remember that?" She took a drink and smiled at him"Of course. Don't think I forgot that time in the Cadet Corps where you stole all of the Commander's liquor and hid it in your room." She reminded him. "I took the blame for you, and to this day I can still feel the pain of lifting all of that gear."She was shuddering at the memory.

Pixis laughed again at his old friend, then taking a sip of the whiskey. "I'll be taking my leave now. Don't wanna keep the pretty waiting." Walking out of the room. Satsuki looked at the remaining two men in her room. She looked at Erwin with a sad smile.

"You're Edward's son aren't you?" Erwin's eyes widened at the mention of his father. Erwin copied her sad smile and nodded. "Yes. Though he died when I was 10." It was Satsuki's turn to widen her eyes. "How did he die?" Ewrin shrugged. "He disappeared one day and never came home."

A moment of silence took over. Erwin broke the silent to stand up. "We will be leaving now. Come on Levi." Levi glared. "Do you think I didn't know that?"And he walked out.

Levi and Satsuki rode back to the Scout HQ. The former Commander looked at the building in front of her. "It really hasn't changed all that much." She commented,"It look's cleaner." Levi didn't even glance her way when she said that. They arrived at the stables putting their horses away. "Eyebrows is meeting us at the training grounds so hurry your butt up." Levi said as he walked away.

When she made it, she was Erwin, Levi, and 'Michael?' she thought, looking at the tallest man of the group. Edward's son turned to her and gave her a small smile."Glad to see you made it. You'll have two minutes to kill as many targets as you can."

And in those two minutes Satsuki killed 24. Beating Levi by 2 kills. She was using her Chakra to help her go faster. "Impressive." Levi wasn't impressed at all. "You'll go hand-to-hand against Levi." "Tch. Don't get cocky brat."

Levi and Satsuki both got into positions. Levi made the first move going to kick her leg, Satsuki managed to dodge and punched his shoulder. Levi was quick enough to block and kick back. Satsuki saw the determination in his eyes. A quick flash of an image came of a woman she met in a brothel in the

underground.

"Kuchel?" she whispered, it was loud enough to be heard by everyone. Levi's eyes widen slightly at the mention of his mother's name.

"You're Kuchel's son aren't you?" Levi stood up. "I'm done here."

After Erwin's assessment, she asked directions to Levi's office. She knocked on the door. "Name." came from the other side. Not even saying her name she walked in. Levi was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork.

He looked up and glared at her. "What the heck do you want?" Satsuki walked up to him. Observing his features. He had her hair, eyes, and her determination. "I'll ask again. Are you Kuchel's son?" Levi waas getting mad. Who did she think was, just barging in his office and asking his mother. Levi glared at her. "Yeah I am. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. But did your uncle ever visit you?" 'Uncle?' "I don't have one." He spat at her. Satsuki shook her head. "Why am I not surprised? Kenny was always a selfish base." Levi's eyes widen at the mention of the man who abandoned him in the underground. "I'll be taking my leave now." She said walking out.

"Oi Uchiha brat. YOu still have those white Zetsus you sealed?" Kurama questioned. "Yeah. It seems as when I disappeared they gave my belongings to Marcus. So he has all my scrolls." Satsuki snuck out and ran to Karanese, but not forgetting to leave a shadow clone in place.She stopped running when she saw Marcus Forbes. She could remember just 3 weeks ago in her memory she was in 800. Marcus was a bright young man.He wouldn't mind helping someone with an extra chore, or help prepare food in the kitchen.

He went into his house. Waiting for the door to close, Satsuki stayed a few more minutes before knocking. Inside, Marcus was just drinking a nice warm tea, when there was a knock on the door. Now could that be? He ranted in his mind. He walked up and stood in shock. He couldn't move a muscle.

No no no. That's not possible. But could it be? Could-She hasn't aged a day. "C-Commander?" as tears formed in his eyes. She smiled at him. Her smile never changed. "Hello Marcus." Heck! They even sounded the same. "Y-You're alive?" She shook her head. "I'm standing right here aren't I?" "C-Come in." he invited her. They both sat down.

"How are you still alive?" He questioned. "The man who attacked us that day targeted me. I managed to draw him away from the squad." She said. "Somehow we were frozen in ice." Marcus shook his head. "After you were presumed dead I was given all your stuff and a few years later I retired. The government was kind enough to give me a house in Wall Rose."Satsuki took a sip of the hot tea. "Speaking of Walls. I heard Wall Maria had fallen." Marcus nodded sadly. "Four years ago the colossal titan appearedout of nowhere and kicked out Shiganshina and an armored titan kicked down Wall Maria. Then both mysteriously disappeared."

She was debating whether to comment or not, but decided to change the subject. "So do you still have all my stuff?" Marcus stood up. "Of course. Follow me." They came to the door and opened it to reveal a chest. "I never opened it."

She dragged the chest out of the house. She waved at Marcus. "Thanks." He chuckled. "Anytime Commander. Anytime." Once she was half way she sealed the chest in a scroll. And when she arrived back, she climbed to her room and dismissed the shadow clone.

A month later, somehow word got out that the government found her alive. The nobles demanded that she was imprisoned. The civilians had thought hope had arrived. The discovery made the 104th cadet corps be bustling in chatter. Eren was sitting with Mikasa and Armin at dinner as usual, when a loud voice yelled in the mess hall.

"DID YOU HEAR!?A YEAR AGO THE GOVERNMENT FOUND COMMANDER UCHIHA ALIVE IN ICE!!" Everyone's eyes were wide. Until Sasha's voice responded with a potato in her mouth. "Who's that?" Eren's hands slammed on to his table. "How do you know who that is? She's a legend in the Survey Corps!! She has over 100 titan kills!!"

"You mean the scuicide squad Jaeger?" Jean said, leaning on his hand. "Shut up horse face." Armin turned to Sasha to answer her question.

"Satsuki Uchiha was a Commander of the Survey Corps from 791-800. She was known for little to none casualties during expeditions. She disappeared in 800."

And the next day for the Trainees was interesting.Eren was excited because a person beside Shadis was a member of the Survey Corps. That bliss was broken when Shadis yelled, "OK YOU MAGGOTS!! THIS IS SATSUKI UCHIHA! YES THAT SATSUKI FROM 48 YEARS AGO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SHITS THINK! SHE WILL BE MY SUBSTITUTE FOR THE NEXT WEEK!! AND IF HEAR YOU SORRY ASS KIDS SLACK YOU''LL BE RUNNING LAPS AND SCRUBBING THE TOILETS THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!!"

The woman put a hand on Shadis' shoulder,"I think that's enough Keith. You stop threatening them and leave now." He nodded and walked away not before yelling, "I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHITS!!" The woman sighed and turned back to them. "As you heard I'm Satsuki Uchiha but you will Address me as Ma'am. I will be substituting for Keith for the week. I want you to grab a partner and start sparring."

As time went Satsuki walked around correcting and advising the trainees. Time came when she observed Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirstein. It seems that they were rivals. She felt sadded. It reminds her of her and Naruto. And that Mikasa Ackerman reminded her of Itachi before he massacred the clan. 

Before the trainees retired for the night, she managed to talk to Jaeger and Kirstein about getting along. But no matter what she did they wouldn't listen.

The week was over Keith came back. She went back to the scouts Erwin asked her how it was and she replied how it went.

Satsuki lied in her bed thinking about Naruto before drifting off to sleep.

The choices we make can not be changed


End file.
